


Gawayne 64: the Hero Awakening

by JackFloweyDan



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga), Mysticons (Cartoon), Super Smash Brothers, Warioware, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bodyswap, Crossover, Deja Vu, F/F, F/M, Gen, Looney Tunes References, M/M, Multi, Other, Pizza Day, Rap Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackFloweyDan/pseuds/JackFloweyDan
Summary: gawayne, Katsuki Bakugo, Ashley,  dan backslide and Ryuko Matoi fight each other





	Gawayne 64: the Hero Awakening

He-he-here we go!

So they're finally here, performing for you  
If you know the words, you can join in too  
Put your hands together, if you want to clap  
As we take you through this monkey rap!  
Huh!

[Chorus]  
SB  
Smash bros!

Gawayne  
He's the leader of the bunch, you know him well  
He's finally back to kick some tail  
His blanket can fire in spurts  
If he shoots ya, it's gonna hurt!  
He's bigger, faster, and stronger too  
He's the first member of the smash bros crew!  
Huh!

[Chorus]  
SB  
Smash bros!  
SB  
SSBU is here!

Ashley   
This witch's got style, so listen up dudes  
She can cast a spell, to suit her mood  
She's quick and nimble when she needs to be  
She can float on a broom and fly up trees!  
If you choose her, you'll not want to switch  
With a skip and a hop, she's one cool witch!  
Huh!

SB  
Smash bros!  
SB  
Smash bros!  
Huh!

Dan Backslide  
He has no style, he has no grace  
Th-this toon has a funny face  
He can handstand when he needs to  
And stretch his arms out to pick up a tree for you  
Drives a car, like a loon  
This crazy toon just digs this tune!  
Huh!

[Chorus]  
SB  
Smash bros!  
SB  
SSBU is here!

Ryuko Matoi  
Shes back again and about time too  
And this time she's in the mood  
She can fly real high with Senketsu on  
With her scissor blade out, she's one tough dude!  
She'll make you smile when she plays her tune  
But Ragyō beware 'cause she's after you!  
Huh!

SB  
Smash bros!  
Huh!

Katsuki Bakugo  
Finally, he's here for you  
It's the last member of the Smash bros crew!  
His quirk is a blast, it isn't funny  
Can make Midoriya cry out for mummy  
Can destroy a boulder with relative ease  
Makes crushing rocks seem such a breeze  
He may move slow, he can't jump high  
But this guy's one hell of a guy!

C'mon butch , take it to the fridge!

 

Walnuts, peanuts, pineapple smells  
Grapes, melons, oranges and coconut shells  
Aww yeah!  
Walnuts, peanuts, pineapple smells  
Grapes, melons, oranges and coconut shells  
Aww yeah!

Next chapter soon


End file.
